Honorary Little Brother
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to Shopping. Who would have known that being the honorary little brother of an entire cheerleading team could be so troublesome? Certainly not Sena.


FASH: Well, Shopping seemed pretty popular and some people asked for more. And OH MY GOD did anyone else read chapter 311? I have mixed feelings, it's like: "Yay, go Nakabou!", "Nooo! Hakkinen!" and "Oh Sena, you're so adorable!"

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. (Sigh.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena tossed and turned as he tried to get to sleep and found that no matter how he positioned himself he just couldn't get comfortable and drift off.

Of course, that probably had to do with the fact that it was his mind that was tensed up beyond belief, and it just wouldn't stop working no matter how hard he tried to shut it off.

After Mizumachi's rather loud proclamation that he was 'a pimp' and Nakabou's oddly proud declaration that he expected this sort of thing from his idol Sena had immediately begun defending his completely innocent actions.

Most of the guys there thankfully understood that Sena didn't have an impure bone in his body that would allow him to do anything outrageous like Mizumachi had said. But even after his bumbling excuses and explanations Mizumachi and Nakabou seemed completely unconvinced.

And it didn't help that no one else was coming to his aid either. He had at least expected Kakei to go up to Mizumachi and tell him that it was stupid of him to think such things of Sena. But despite how much Sena wished for his intervention the tall boy had only just stood there with a small smile on his face.

'This isn't right! I can't let Mizumachi-kun think of me in such a lowly manner! And Chuubou-kun, I can't let him think that his idol is some sort of womanizer!'

He gave up on sleeping for a moment in favour of pacing around his hotel room, thinking up a scheme that might be able to prove his innocence to them.

'Surely if the girls tell them that it's all jut a big mistake they'll believe them, unless they think it's a ploy that I'm using just to deceive them. But what else am I supposed to do?'

He stopped mid-pace and sighed, shoulders drooping as he found himself unable to come up with any more ideas.

'I wonder if Agon-san ever has to go through this sort of thing?' Sena cocked his head to the side as he pondered over that question for all of two seconds before realizing that Agon could pretty much do whatever he wanted and no one would dare make fun of him for it.

'But really, if anyone's a womanizer on the team, clearly it's not me.'

He was pretty sure that if a girl liked him in a romantic sense, they wouldn't ask if they could adopt him into their family as their little brother.

'The tournament's drawing is tomorrow afternoon, so I've got to get some sleep.' He told himself firmly and with another sigh he crawled back in his bed, hoping that the solutions to all of his life's problems would come in his sleep.

And what do you know, they didn't.

In fact, due the lack of sleep he'd been able to procure while wondering how to fix the current situation actually made the situation worse.

He'd come down the stairs and into the lobby at the appointed time for breakfast in one of the hotel's restaurants. He'd woken up a bit late so he'd just thrown on some clothing and ran a brush through his hair the bare minimum of times needed before dashing off to his destination.

Either his ruffled, half asleep appearance was incredibly adorable or sometime during the night he'd become like a human magnet, because before his sleep-muddled brain could realize what was going on all the girls were coming around to bid him good-morning and drag him away to their designated table.

One of the girls behind him kept patting his hair too, apparently delighted at how fluffy it was.

'Fluffy', as though he were a long haired kitten.

Agon had apparently arrived sometime during the night, because as Sena was ushered away by the wave of females he could see the dread head staring at him incredulously.

"I told you he was a pimp!" Mizumachi's voice rang out over the general sounds of the crowd and Sena felt his cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

Well, good thing he had the girls on his side.

At Mizumachi's comment Otohime had turned around, hands on her hips, looking up at the blonde with a frown on her full lips.

"Mizumachi-kun, you shouldn't say such mean things about Sena, a sweetie like him should never be thought of as such a lowly person." She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice before turning back to walk with the others.

'Ah, there she goes again with that 'sweetie' nick-name.'

All throughout breakfast Sena could feel himself being stared at, which was really starting to grate on his tired, worn out nerves.

'Is it really that hard to believe that I can make female friends?'

But he managed to be his usual polite self around the girls. Thankfully he was situated between Suzuna and Mamori so he didn't feel entirely awkward whenever looks were sent his way. He'd like to see someone try and make sitting beside his older sister figure and one of his best friends into something indecent.

Speaking of best friends, Monta was giving him a couple strange looks too. But Sena could just chalk that up to the other boy's crush on Mamori, not because of the situation as a whole.

He'd caught Agon openly staring him down once or twice, and due to that his hands had started to shake just a little from nervousness, but apparently it was enough to make everyone at the table go mad with concern for his health.

He'd lied and said he was feeling a bit cold, attempting to enforce his point by faking a shiver, but then Hina had moseyed on over and zipped him up in her sweater.

Her purple, obviously-meant-for-a-girl sweater.

'Ah well, at least she cares.' He smiled up at her thankfully and promised to return it once he didn't feel as chilly.

After breakfast everyone began making their way back out into the lobby, Sena bringing up the rear of the group and wondering aloud why Agon of all people had been staring at him so much.

He should have known better than to vocalize a question not meant to be answered.

"Aw, he's just jealous that your harem's bigger than his!" Mizumachi answered brightly, Nakabou nodding vigourously by his side.

Sena opened his mouth to protest, but quickly gave up.

'These two are just too stubborn, no matter what I say they'll just keep on thinking their own thing anyways.'

Who would have known that becoming the 'honorary little brother' of an entire cheer-leading team would be so troublesome?


End file.
